


Best Friend

by Akino_Kasumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, harumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino_Kasumi/pseuds/Akino_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: In which Haru suffers from amnesia and notices things he never did before. </p><p>—"Just like this... I want to walk by Haru's side forever."</p><p>Pairing: HaruMako/MakoHaru. </p><p>For: marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/63645039707/ohhh h-this-is-so-precious-ughhhh-plus-if</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point should any of the lines sound reeeally familiar and cheesy it's probably because I stole them from 'Shiokaze no Friendship'.

"Haru-chaaaan!"

Haruka sat up as he heard the booming loud voice, hissing as he felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun! You're not supposed to be shouting in a hospital!"

"Geez! The both of you are being too loud!"

The next moment the door was slammed open and the boy with blonde hair had lunged forward into him.

"Haru-chan..." He was looking at him with big, round eyes that looked like a puppy's. There was another guy with glasses who ran in right after him and a girl with him. He had met them earlier when he had woken up and asked them who they were, but they were called out by the doctor before they could introduce themselves.

"Haruka-senpai..."

They were all looking at him with worried expressions. He turned his face to the side, not knowing what to say to them.

"Haru-chan... Do you know who I am?"

"Nagisa-kun, the doctor said..."

"...You're Nagisa."

"Haru-chan!" The boy gasped, his expression brightening into a smile, and tackled him with a hug.

"You're... heavy..."

"Rei-chan, he remembers!" 'Nagisa' bounced up and down with excitement, completely ignoring him.

"No, Nagisa-kun," 'Rei' pushed his glasses up. "I'm pretty sure that's..."

"Then! Then what about me?" Now the girl who had gasped together with Nagisa earlier was getting excited. He shouldn't have said anything.

"I don't remember."

"Like I tried to say, Gou-san-"

"Even though you remembered Nagisa-kun?" Her face fell in disappointment.

"That's because he called him that..." He eyed Rei.

"That's what I've been trying to—"

"Ehhh? Haru-chaaan! You don't actually remember me? What about Rei-chan?"

"Nagisa-ku—"

"You remember Rin-chan, right? And Mako—"

"CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?"

The room fell silent. They all turned to look at Rei. Rei pushed his glasses up, embarrassed. He cleared his throat. Haruka felt sorry for him.

"...As I was saying, the doctor said it's a temporary side effect from the concussion. For now, let's just properly introduce ourselves to Haruka-senpai..." He shifted awkwardly. "Umm..."

"Nagisa. Rei. Gou. Right?" He didn't need them to tell him what he already knew.

"Kou."

"Kou..."

Kou smiled brightly and nodded, seeming satisfied. Nagisa finally removed himself from Haruka. He looked disappointed for a moment, but recovered almost immediately.

"Let's talk to Haru-chan so that we can help him remember!"

Rei smiled and agreed. They started to talk to him about high school, swimming and random details about himself. He was in his second year of high school now. Apparently, they were his juniors in high school and they were all members of the same swim club. There were names that came up in the conversation that he did not recognize, but he listened anyway. It soon turned into a pointless argument between Nagisa and Kou, with Rei trying to stop them but eventually getting pulled into it instead.

 _They're such a lively bunch..._ It was noisy, but he could get used to it somehow. He sighed contently and started to drift off.

' _Haru, are you tired?'_

His eyes stirred open. He thought he heard a voice. It felt so gentle, so familiar, yet so distant.

"Haru-chan, are you tired?"

Haruka blinked. It was just Nagisa.

"It's late after all. I think we should go, Nagisa-kun. The doctor said it's not serious, but Haruka-senpai still needs his rest."

"Yeah. I told Onii-chan too. He'll be visiting tomorrow."

"I tried to call Mako-chan, but he didn't pick up. I wonder what he's so busy with in Tokyo..."

"He did say that he had an errand to run for his family, Nagisa-kun."

"But Haru-chan is—"

Haruka closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he vaguely heard some goodbyes and a 'see you tomorrow'. He felt at ease with those three around, but there was just a sense of emptiness that he could not explain.

* * *

 

"Haru-chaaaan!"

"Wait, Nagisa-kun!"

Haruka covered his head with the blanket as he heard the loud voices and footsteps.  _Not again..._ He sighed as he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Oi, Haru."

An unfamiliar voice. He reluctantly removed the blanket and sat up. Standing in front of him were Nagisa, Rei and a guy with abnormally sharp teeth and red hair that reminded him of Kou's.

"...Who are you?"

"It's Rin-chan! Gou-chan's older brother! We told you about him yesterday!" Haruka had to wonder if Nagisa was this energetic everyday.

"Rin..."

"Tsk. You really don't remember me, huh?" His expression softened. "At least you look well. You're lucky you didn't get hit anywhere else besides your head."

"Rin-san, I'm not sure that's supposed to be lucky at all..."

Haruka narrowed his eyes. He felt irritated somehow. He simply turned his face to the side.

"Maybe a race with me would help him remember." Rin smiled playfully.

Haruka felt something snap inside him. "Wha—"

"Rin-san! He's injured!"

"I know, I was just kidding! I brought some pictures of the medley relay. It might help him remember."

A photo album was shoved into his hands. "Here, Haru."

"This is the one we swam when we were in elementary school, Haru-chan. And this..."

He spent the rest of the day looking at the photos and listening to the stories of their swimming days. He noticed everyone smiled in the photos besides him. In every one of them, there was a boy with messy brown hair and gentle green eyes whom he did not recognize. Nagisa identified him as 'Mako-chan'. He was supposed to be Haruka's best friend who grew up together with him. Haruka ran his thumb over 'Mako-chan' 's face on one of the pictures.  _'Best friend', huh..._

He felt a sense of warmth when he looked at the pictures and listened to his friends talk about them. Rin wasn't as bad as the first impression he made. He had to spend the entire day in bed, but he kind of enjoyed it. The doctor said he could be discharged the day after. He felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards as he drifted contently to sleep.

' _Good night, Haru.'_

He perked up as he heard the voice. But when he opened his eyes this time, no one was there. The sense of emptiness from the night before was still there. He felt like something was missing...  _Ah, I want to remember soon._

* * *

 

He heard the sound of the door click open. Who could it be this late? He was sure that visiting hours were long over. He kept his eyes closed and held his breath. He heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching and something heavy being put down.

"Haru..."

It was a whisper, barely audible. _That voice is..._

He felt something warm cover his cheek and his hair being brushed gently from his eyes. He then felt something soft and warm on his forehead that felt just like a... His eyes snapped open in surprise. He was being kissed. The figure in front of him retreated immediately, looking flustered. In the moonlight, Haruka could notice the blush that was covering the other's face.

"S-Sorry, Haru. Did I wake you up?" He was avoiding looking at Haruka.

 _You are..._  Messy brown hair, with a slightly green tint in the moonlight. Gentle... Green eyes?

"Eh? It's me, Makoto." He was smiling gently, just like in the pictures.  _Wait. Did he just read my mind?_

"Makoto..."  _My best friend, right?_

"Un. I rushed home as soon as I heard Nagisa's voice mail. I was so scared when I heard that Haru got injured in an accident. I'm so glad to see you're all right."

"I'm not." Haru muttered in annoyance.

"Eh? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Makoto looked really worried now.

"Didn't Nagisa tell you?"

"He didn't..."

"I... can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"It's amnesia. I can't... I don't remember you..."

When Haruka stole a glance at Makoto, he thought he looked like he was going to cry. Haruka turned his eyes away.

"...It's only temporary."

"Ah, of course..." He was smiling again.

Haruka raised a hand to touch his forehead. He could still feel the sensation of being... kissed.  _Do best friends usually do that...?_

"Haru, umm..."

"What is it?"

"I guess I'll go home first then. I haven't taken a bath all day and I need to put away my luggage too... It's late... You... You should be resting. Well, then..."

Haruka couldn't help himself when he reached out to grab the other's hand.

"Stay."

"Eh?"

"It's late, right?" He didn't know how to put it into words, but he felt comfortable with Makoto around.

Makoto's surprised expression quickly softened into a smile. Somehow, Haruka knew he understood.

* * *

 

"Haru-chaaa— Huh? Mako-chan?"

They were still asleep, arms wrapped around each other. Nagisa smiled as he gently closed the door to the ward.

"NAGISA-K—"

"Shh, Rei-chan."

"W-Wha-?"

"Haru-chan is still sleeping. Let's not disturb him, okay?"

"A-Ah." Rei pushed his glasses up, confused. He couldn't believe that Nagisa was being considerate for once.

"But we came to pick him up, right?"

"It'll be easier to just ask Mako-chan to do it."

"Eh? Is Makoto-senpai back from Tokyo?"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

 

Makoto's eyes stirred open. He blushed a little as he realized the position he and Haru were in. He gently removed Haru's arm from around him. Haru moaned in protest.

"Sorry, Haru..."

It was already two in the afternoon and he forgot to inform his family that he was going to stay overnight at the hospital. He fumbled around his bag for his phone. He was about to make the phone call when he saw a mail from his mother.

' _Haruka-kun is hospitalized? Is everything all right? You must be worried! It's rather late, why don't you stay with him for the night? I'm worried too... You have to take good care of him, all right?'_

Makoto smiled. His mum could be such a nag sometimes. At least he didn't have to worry about his family worrying. There was another mail- from Nagisa.

' _Mako-chan~ The doctor said that Haru-chan can be discharged from the hospital today. Can you pick him up?'_

Makoto chuckled. How did Nagisa know he would be back by today?

' _Yeah, sure.'_

He was about to wake Haru up, but Haru was sleeping so soundly.

_I guess I'll just wait for him to wake up._

* * *

 

When Haruka woke up, Makoto was gone. He felt uneasy for some reason.

The door suddenly opened and Haruka jumped a little. There was Makoto, with his gentle smile. "Good morning, Haru."

"Where did you go?" He didn't intend for that to come out as harsh as it did... He looked away to the side.

"I went to buy some food from the cafeteria. It's your favorite, mackerel."

"Mackerel..."

"Yes. We'll go after you finish eating."

"Go? Where?"

"Eh? We're going home."

Haruka's eyes widened.  _Home..._ What was his home like? He heard he lived alone.

* * *

 

Makoto invited him to stay over so that he would have someone to look after him. Haruka refused— they were strangers to him after all. He and Makoto arranged to meet the following day. Makoto said he would bring him around town; hopefully it would jolt some of his memories.

* * *

 Haruka was soaking himself in the bathtub. He wondered if it always felt so good to be with the water. He sighed. Will his memories really come back?

"Haru, I'm coming in!"

Haruka was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden voice.  _He's coming in?_

Before he could answer, Makoto had already entered.

"As I thought, you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you lost your memories, Haru is still Haru."

Haruka turned his face to the side. He was not annoyed at Makoto. He was more annoyed with himself for not being able to remember.

"You know what? You're behaving a lot like when we were little."

"Is that bad?"

"No! Haru is-" Waving his hands around and looking flustered, Makoto hurried to explain. Haruka couldn't help but sigh.

"What about now?" Haruka interrupted, genuinely curious.

"Now... Haru smiles much more often. That's why you should try to smile more too."

Without saying another word, Makoto smiled and offered his hand to him. Haruka blinked.  _I guess this is normal for best friends too?_ He took the hand and let Makoto pull him out of the bathtub. Suddenly Makoto's face was turning red.

"...What is it?"

"Y-You're not wearing your swimsuit?"

"...Should I be wearing it?"

"A-Ah, I'll wait outside."

Haruka was confused. _Why is he embarrassed?_ If they'd been best friends for years they would've taken baths together before, right? In fact if they swam together at the same swim club they would've showered together all the time...

Haruka shook his head. He must be thinking too much.

* * *

 

They first had lunch at a café. Haruka ordered mackerel because he realized he liked it a lot, while Makoto ordered green curry.

"Haru, would you like to try mine?"

"S-Sure."

Haruka looked around consciously. Makoto was offering to feed him from his spoon.  _Is this normal for us too?_ He shrugged it off and just ate it anyway.

"Is it good?"

"Ah."

Makoto chuckled. "You have some at the corner of your mouth."

"Where?"

"Here, I'll help you."

Makoto reached over to wipe it off for him. Haruka wondered if that was normal for best friends too, but he decided to dismiss it.

* * *

 

They bought a twin popsicle at the convenience store. Haruka just waited expectantly for Makoto to give him his share. It just seemed natural to do so. They decided to take a walk around town.

"You know, Haru, we grew up in this town together..."

"Yeah."

"We have so many memories here... Even... Even if you don't remember,"

Makoto suddenly stopped walking and avoided his gaze.

"Surely... These familiar sceneries represent our time spent together. I wouldn't mind... I really hope we can continue accumulating these casual everydays... Just like this... I want to walk by Haru's side forever."

Haruka suddenly became aware of how hard his heart was pounding.  _He loves me._ When he met Makoto's gaze, it was the only possible answer.

"Sorry, Haru, I said something weird, huh?"

_Don't just dismiss your feelings like this._

"...You don't want me to remember?"

"Huh? Of course not! I'm just saying if you don't..."

"I  _want_  to remember."

"...Me too."

"What?"

"I want Haru to remember." Makoto was smiling, but it looked like the smile was going to turn into tears any second.

Haruka placed his arms around Makoto and embraced him.

 _Because that's what best friends would do, right?_ He was confused. What exactly was their relationship?

* * *

 

Haruka decided to take on Makoto's offer to join his family for dinner. The Tachibana household was much livelier in contrast to his own. Makoto's parents were kind, and the twins seemed to like him.

After dinner they looked at photographs. There were a lot of pictures taken during their childhood; there were some where Haruka and Makoto were as young as infants.

"How long have we known each other?" Haruka asked Makoto suddenly.

"I don't know... I don't remember."

"...I thought so."

* * *

 

After playing, the twins fell asleep on Makoto's bed.

"You can sleep on the futon, Haru. I'll go to Ran and Ren's room."

"We can sleep together."

"Eh?"

He couldn't help but notice the light blush that was forming on Makoto's face. "We do that all the time, right? In the photos."

"Y-Yeah, but... I mean, you're not uncomfortable with it?"

"I don't know." Haruka looked away to the side. "...Just do as you like."

* * *

 

Later, Haruka would notice the way Makoto always gazed at him whenever he was swimming. He looked so content just watching Haruka swim.

When he finally started to regain his memories two weeks later, he wondered how he had never noticed before. The way Makoto always looked at him. The pink that sometimes colored his cheeks when they accidentally touched. He blushed when he thought about the way they always shared their food in public, how intimate they must have looked to others. Now that he thought about it, it was probably unusual for them to be sleeping together and cuddling at their age too.

Makoto had told Haruka he wanted to be with him forever. Before Haruka had started to regain his memories, he asked Nagisa about this without mentioning names, and Nagisa had congratulated him with shining eyes and told him he was definitely being confessed to.

...If that was the case, then that was certainly not the first time Makoto had confessed his feelings towards Haruka. Haruka remembered clearly—the intense emerald gaze along with those heartfelt words, overwhelming with genuine emotion. It was exactly the same as when Makoto spoke of his wish to be with Haruka forever. Haruka couldn't remember life without Makoto; he couldn't imagine life without Makoto. When Makoto wasn't there, he had felt like a part of him was missing. Towards Makoto, he... 

Why haven't he noticed?  _How long has this been happening?_

" _I don't know... I don't remember."_

He felt his heart pounding hard.  _All this time?_

When he reached the edge of the pool Makoto was there with a hand reached out to him as usual. Haruka couldn't look at Makoto without being conscious of the heat he felt on his cheeks. He took the hand but he didn't let go of it when he was out of the pool.

"Makoto."

"Haru? Is there something wrong?"

"I— "

Haruka had never been one who was good with words. He simply closed the distance between them, pressed his lips clumsily against the other's.

When he pulled back, he simply gazed at Makoto and smiled.

"Haru..."

_You remembered._

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to assign a song to this fic, it would be 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. What do you think? Thank you for reading!


End file.
